


Once is enough

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Tharn and Type or Type and Tharn ~ feelings are never easy [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Comfort, Fluff, Kid-fic, M/M, Thorn has a child, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Tharn's brother has a child and he needs a babysitter. Tharn is excited, but Type doesn't seem to be interested to help him out.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Tharn and Type or Type and Tharn ~ feelings are never easy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701343
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	Once is enough

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got inspired by an ask I got from Tumblr. Just some cute fluff with kids involved ;)  
> Have fun and take care!

Once is enough

„Please ...“

„No.“

„Ty~~~pe ...“

„No!“

„But ...“

„I said no, Tharn. Kids and me? It’s really not good for anyone’s nerves and I’d prefer to keep my distance.“

Tharn tried his best puppy expression, but Type was still staying strong, watching him with furrowed eyebrows and a determined expression. So Tharn sighed instead.

„But you have no problems with my sister.“

Type rolled his eyes: „Because she’s older. She can take care of herself whenever you actually let her. Luckily Thorn is too busy now to watch her all the time.“

„This isn’t about our brother complex, Type.“

„It isn’t?“

„No. It’s whether or not you’re going to come with me next Saturday to ...“

„No.“

„Not even for an hour?“

Type shook his head and Tharn let his own fall against his boyfriend’s shoulder, letting out a dramatic „Okay“ before using the chance to cuddle a bit closer.

„Then I’ll do it alone.“

Tharn felt the jerk of Type’s body and had to keep down a grin.

„You’re going anyway?“

„He’s my nephew, Type. I can’t tell Thorn no. They deserve this one day off in a month and I’d be a bad brother if I wouldn’t take care of Tek, wouldn’t I?“

„There are still your parents.“

„Who have their own weekend off. You won’t make a scene because of one day, will you?“

The gaze aimed at him was sharp and poisonous. Or at least it was supposed to be. Tharn only thought of it as endearing. Was that a good thing or a bad one?

„If anyone is getting whiny out of us, it’s you.“

Tharn shrugged: „It doesn’t matter. I’m going.“

Type definitely didn’t look happy about the announcement, but he didn’t say anything further. Which meant he was thinking about it. Which always meant Type needed time and Tharn would let him be. It was a good sign after all.

~~~~~

Type didn’t need to see Tharn’s face to know he was looking smug as hell. And of course he did. Type winced. It was his own fault, really. Why had he changed his mind to come with Tharn and sit with his nephew for the next hours? They would even stay over so Thorn could go out till late. No, it was all Tharn’s fault for looking at him like a lost dog before happily packing his stuff to stay the night.

But ... Tharn was radiating so much happiness next to him, he couldn’t really stay grumpy. At least not inside. Outside, for the world to see, was something else completely.

The door finally opened and Thorn looked at them with a big grin on his face.

„Welcome, Tharn. And good to see you too, Type. Didn’t think I’d see you here today.“

UGH!

Could one strangle one’s brother in law? No? What a sad world this was ...

So instead he put on a forced smile: „Well, hello to you, too, Thorn.“

He really liked Tharn’s family, but Thorn’s joy was and would always be to tease him. And whenever Type complained he’d remind him of his involvement back with Lhong. So Type would keep quiet because it really was a good reason. 

Maybe it was better to have him out of the house instead of a usual family gathering.

With a sigh he followed both brothers into the house, right into the living room. Which was still looking tidy and clean. But Type had already seen it differently, even though Tek was only one year old.

„You know everything or shall we go through it again?“

Thorn had turned towards them with a whisper since Tek was lying in his crip, fast asleep. Type had to admit it was a cute child. At least as cute as children could be. Especially now, or better: asleep.

„No, thank you“, Tharn replied with an equally low whisper, „I know everything.“

Wait. Type stared at his boyfriend. Since when did Tharn know how to care for Tek? Not children generally speaking, since he had his sister, but for Tek.

„Don’t look at me like that.“

Tharn was definitely amused as he turned towards Type, a knowing glint in his eyes. Thorn had left the room and the house only seconds ago, but Tharn knew what went through Type’s brain. As usual.

„Why do you know all of this already?“

„Oh, didn’t I tell you?“, said Tharn innocently as they tiptoed out of the living room, „When you went to see your parents the last time I slept over and Thorn told me how to care for Tek. I remember quite a lot from back then, but some things have changed and it was really long ago.“

Type sighed, pushing down his own annoyance: „You really like kids, don’t you?“

His boyfriend grinned and pulled Type close enough to kiss his nose: „Only if I can give them back to their parents.“

Type couldn’t stop the smile as he sneaked his own arms around Tharn to be even closer: „Alright. As long as I have you for myself at the end of the day.“

Tharn laughed almost silently and leaned his head on Type’s shoulder, sending the laughter through him.

„Mine“, Type thought as he enjoyed the moment, „Always mine.“

~~~~

It didn’t take long for Tek to wake up. As soon as he realised there would be no parent to come back he started crying. Of course. But Tharn had anticipated this and brought as many toys over as possible. When that didn’t help he brought lunch and something to drink. He was happy Tek was used to the bottle, otherwise, it could have gotten difficult.

Food and drinks weren’t exactly helpful as well, only for a short moment. After the second bite Tek pushed the spoon away, making Tharn spill half of it on the floor.

„You wanted this“, Type said next to him, watching from a safe distance and with scepticism in his eyes.

Tharn rolled his eyes, getting more food on the spoon and holding it carefully in front of Tek: „I still want this. We just need to be patient and wait for him to tire out. It will happen sooner or later, believe me.“

„You have the patience of a saint.“

Tharn laughed at the compliment: „At least it’s the perfect reason why his parents need a day off.“

„Shouldn’t he be quieter with his parents here?“

„Only sometimes. Thorn hasn’t been mincing words when we talked last time. There are teeth now apparently.“

„Uh“, Type seemed curious against his will, „He already has teeth?“

„Only small ones and few, but yes, apparently. And it must hurt a lot to get them.“

Type was clearly checking his own teeth as if he tried to remember what it was like to get them.

„I only remember the pain to lose them. But yeah, it must be difficult. Don’t you think he will ignore all food with such pain?“

„But he must eat!“

Tharn felt his patience waver for a second before he regained his optimism. It was only two hours since Thorn was gone. They would get this. Or he would and Type would watch from the sideline.

„Don’t you think he might like to hold the spoon himself?“

Tharn didn’t even turn as he concentrated on holding the spoon as calm as possible while being ready to pull it away: „And how do you propose should he eat then? He’s not very good with coordination and stuff like this.“

„Maybe if you just give him one? So he at least thinks he’s doing it himself?“

Tharn finally turned, looking at Type with exhaustion: „If you know so much, maybe you try it yourself?“

For a moment Type seemed to want to decline, suddenly unsure whether this was a good idea or not. Talking was always easier, after all.

„Why not?“, he finally muttered and pulled his chair closer, taking the spoon out of Tharn’s hand, „It can’t get any worse than your try.“

Tharn huffed. He knew it didn’t matter with kids. Sometimes it went well, sometimes it didn’t. You just had to keep trying and maybe something would work out.

While they’d been discussing the problem, Tek had become surprisingly quiet, watching them with open interest. He hadn’t met Type properly yet, since he’d always kept in the back, watching Tharn. Maybe he was interesting and new enough to distract Tek?

Type took a second spoon and looked at both of them intently for a moment before holding them in front of Tek.

„Which one do you choose?“

Tek looked between them for a moment before he made grabby hands towards one of them.

„Alright, buddy. Then that’s yours and this is mine. You can hold it, but we have to work together here, okay?“

Tharn grinned as he leaned back, only watching for now. He could see Type was determined. Maybe it was because he wanted to prove his idea was the right one, or because he suddenly wanted to be accepted by this little ball of life.

With only one spoon left Type reached towards the bowl and put it between himself and Tek. As he dipped the tool into it, Tek mimicked it, although his own spoon was way off.

„Nice try, buddy.“

There was an actual smile on Type’s face and Tharn could swear his own heart was about to explode. Watching his boyfriend handle his nephew with such care was more than he could take and he was already used to both of them being cute separately.

As Type moved the spoon closer to Tek’s mouth, the baby tried the same with his own spoon, actually opening his mouth as wide as possible. Without hesitating for another second Type spilled as much food as possible into the little mouth, celebrating his victory with a shout.

„Ha! Did you see that? Did you?“

„Yes, I did, Type.“

Tharn couldn’t stop smiling when Type turned around to face him, his whole face full of joy and surprise. And a lot of pride as well. Oh well, Tharn thought, he was proud of his boyfriend as well. But he first he’d like to see Tek eat more than this one bite.

Tek, who was already making noises again since he was being ignored.

„Oh, sorry, buddy. I’m back again.“

Type sat down and repeated the movements he’d done before so Tek could mirror them again. Which he did, surprisingly. Apparently, he wasn’t very suspicious of those two spoons and the fact of himself not getting any food on his.

Tharn leaned back and enjoyed the view. And the fact he was not getting spit on any longer.

~~~~

At some point, Tek had started crying again, but having now two people to entertain him had soon been enough distraction to calm down. But then he demanded to be entertained by both of them, tiring them out quite quickly.

„How can one child be this exhausting?“

Type was lying on the ground, lifting one arm high enough with the toy in it for Tek to try to grab it. Tharn would have loved to get beside him, but he didn’t dare to. He’d be asleep in a second probably and Tek would wreak havoc instantly around the house.

„I have no idea where he gets the energy from. I just hope he’ll get tired at some point.“

Type looked at him sideways: „Maybe if we feed him again?“

Tharn looked over to the table, proof of the havoc they’d already wreaked: „I’m not sure there’s even enough space in him for more food.“

„Shall we change his diapers then?“

„We did that like twenty minutes ago.“

„Oh“, Type seemed taken aback by surprise, „Time really goes differently with a child, doesn’t it?“

„I guess you’ll get used to it.“

„Probably.“

Type yawned, accidentally letting the toy drop of his chest. Tek didn’t even hesitate and started climbing on him, not caring when he stepped into the soft belly.

„Ugh!“

Tharn laughed before pushing himself up: „I’ll go to the toilet. Don’t let yourself be eaten by the monster.“

„Yesyes, just leave me alone“, but Tharn could see how content Type seemed with this little guy crawling across him to reach the dropped toy.

When he stepped out of the living room he looked at his phone, realising it was already late. Thorn would probably be back soon and Tek still wasn’t sleeping. It would be okay for one night, but Tharn really had hoped to get him to bed earlier. Type and he could have used the free time to cuddle and watch television, but that wouldn’t be possible anymore. Which was okay, because watching his boyfriend play with Tek was so adorable, Tharn would have loved to take thousands of pictures. Only the evil glance he’d received the instant he’d taken out his phone had prevented him. Still, those images were burnt into his memory now and he’d never forget them.

The scenery which greeted him as he came back was something special.

Type was lying on his back, Tek on his chest and one arm around him for security. They were both fast asleep, Tek even drooling, his little fists grabbing Type’s shirt.

Warmth filled Tharn’s belly from deep inside as he watched them so peaceful and cute. He didn’t even know what to do with those feelings inside of him and that wasn’t a problem he usually had. But this? This was something else and it moved him deep inside. 

To be able to have such an almost boring, daily moment with Type was a treasure. Thinking back to the way they had behind made it even more amazing. Who would have thought back then this angry Type with the foul mouth could be so gentle and soft with a child and his boyfriend? He’d hoped, yes, but he hadn’t known.

Now he knew and no one could take this away from him.

~~~~

Thorn came back half an hour later, poking his head carefully into the dimly lit living room. Before Thorn could say anything did Tharn stop him, lifting one finger to his lips. Then he pointed to the ground where Type and Tek were still lying peacefully and snoring.

„Oh!“, Thorn stepped inside giggling, „Seems like you had a good time?“

„He’s the cutest menace I have ever met.“

Looking down at his son, Thorn was smiling: „Yes. Yes, he is.“

~~~~

Type only realised the commotion around him with annoyance, refusing to wake up completely.

„Come on“, a soft and familiar voice said, pushing him up into a sitting position, „We need to go to bed.“

„Why?“ It came out slurred, but Type didn’t care.

„You’ll be uncomfortable on the ground and I’d rather cuddle with you in an actual bed.“

„Okay“, Type didn’t know if he was speaking actual words or if it was all in his head, but he tried to sit up. Just to be lifted completely by strong arms, which pressed his face into a broad chest with this damn addictive smell.

An eternity later he was put down on a bed, instantly snuggling into the blanket. Which were quite forgotten as soon as his boyfriend entered the bed.

„Don’t you want to wash up?“

„Nah.“

A chuckle was the response as Type tried to cuddle as close as possible, not caring about the heat or himself being dirty.

„You’ve been really cute today“, the soft voice gave him shivers as it floated through the air like a dream.

„Hng.“

„Why didn’t you want to come with me? You’re good with kids.“

And why was his boyfriend so damn lively still? Type refused to open his eyes or behave awake in any way.

„Why is it, Type?“

„Because I was afraid I’d like it“, Type meant to say, but it was lost to his dreams as he fell asleep once more to the heartbeat of his boyfriend sounding in his ears.

A soft chuckle and a whispered „Sleep well my love“ accompanied him, surrounded him, protected him. It meant the world to him. 

~~~~~

Tharn smiled, looking down at Type in his arms.

In the end, it didn’t matter why Type had changed his mind or his behaviour. In the end, all which mattered were them. Together. Until the end.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> If you have any requests as well, please let me now: https://morathicain.tumblr.com/


End file.
